In Interesting Times
by unknown20troper
Summary: King Tuck AU Dash/Tucker Dan/Clockwork Tucker is trapped in Egyptian times by Hotep-Ra, and Dash is transported by the Infinity Map to the land of Vikings during the same time, and mistaken for Viking royalty. I think you can guess CW and Phantom's roles.
1. Prologue: Happens in the Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny Phantom_.

**Title: **_In Interesting Times_

**Author:** _**unknown20troper**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **Male/male **smut**, **anal**, **non-con **or **dub-con**, **AU, profanity**

**Pairing(s):** Dan Phantom/Clockwork, Dash/Tucker

**Summary:** _King Tuck_ AU. Tucker is stuck in Egypt's past by Hotep-Ra, and Dash is transported to the land of the Vikings in the same time, and mistaken for their royal heir. Tucker becomes Dash's slave when the Vikings, manipulated by Hotep-Ra, plunder Egypt and take him back to their heir.

**Notes: **Constructive criticism welcomed. Please tell me if get the canon details, characterization or anything else wrong.

* * *

_**Prologue: Happens in the Past**_

Tucker watched as the two warriors battled it out in the stadium, which reminded him more of Greece and Rome than Egypt, where they really were. Yes, Egypt, the land of pyramids and pharaohs, Niles and Sphinxes.

Hotep-Ra, the one that transported them through time and space with his staff to this place, smiled, in a way that indicated that the thrill of a plot to seize power succeeding. Tucker recognized the spirit's ambition, and desire to be above others, since his own heart also contained such desires, though he was willing to admit that it is easy to fuck up things with such power if one isn't familiar with it. Still, that didn't mean he didn't forget sometimes… like earlier this day, when he met the deceitful servant, and discovered that his appearance exactly matched that of Duulaman, the pharaoh of this era.

The less burly warrior, who reminded Tucker of Danny somehow, fell off his horse when Hotep-Ra's servant hit him, landing in the dirt of the stadium floor.

Hotep-Ra looked over at Tucker, who glared at him. "Pharaoh, I require my staff in order to do my duty as your servant."

Tucker rolled his eyes, as twenty-first century teenagers are inclined to do, and replied, "Yeah, right. In what twisted way is taking the entire student and staff population of Casper High to ancient Egypt doing your duty as my servant? Isn't that supposed to mean, well, bringing me grapes and stuff, and granting my every wish?"

Hotep-Ra's response came quicker than Tucker expected. "The answer is simple, pharaoh. In your time, no one would listen to you, regardless of how intelligent your thoughts were. In this time, everyone will listen to you, regardless of whether your thoughts even make sense. They have to, for you are the closest to a king that they have."

Tucker responded equally quickly. "Bullshit. The first part, yeah, that's sorta true, but aren't you planning to, well, seize my throne?"

Hotep-Ra recognized that Tucker knew the truth and was sure he knew the truth, so instead of wasting time and energy on a clearly pathetic lie, he snatched the staff out of Tucker's grip, and doing what Tucker recalled had brought them all here, sent all but Tucker, himself, his servant, and the natives of the area and time away, presumably back to Amity Park.

Tucker groaned. "And that was for me, how?"

Hotep-Ra smirked. "Those that refuse to listen to you are far away now. All that are left are the people of Egypt, who believe you are their leader, and you, the one destined to lead them."

"Not all of them," Tucker muttered under his breath, casting a sharp look at Hotep-Ra. "Besides, this is ancient. PDAs are unknown here, Internet connections are nonexistent, and electricity… that'll take a while." He paused. "I don't see how I could rule this place, even if you weren't gonna take the throne from me."

"You will not have to," replied Hotep-Ra, sinisterly.

"Yeah, I know," Tucker responded. "You want the throne, and now you're just planning to use me as a figurehead till I can be removed, right? Not happening, dude."

Hotep-Ra just sighed, impatient with the youth. He gazed north, thinking of Vikings and other dangers capable of snatching the modern adolescent away from Egypt.

"You know the truth," Hotep-Ra admitted. "However, the truth will not save you in a land where no one speaks or understands your words."

"I know," Tucker replied. "You understand English though. It's just that you refuse to obey." He sighed. "Typical."

Tucker fixed his gaze on a random spot, hoping that Danny, in his ghostly, enviable glory would call a portal into existence somehow, and come through to save him. Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing.

He sighed, knowing that Danny couldn't go get what he needed, and come to save him in only minutes or seconds. Hours, maybe, days, perhaps, weeks, possibly, but not minutes, not seconds. Besides, if Danny's method was the Infinity Map… randomness, ahoy! The map followed no orders and obeyed no master. Instead, it just sent the owners wherever – and whenever - it thought they should go – which apparently wasn't here.

He groaned, thinking, 'Dissed by a map. A map. A ghostly, magical map of randomness. Can this get any worse?'

The people of Egypt looked around, flummoxed by the recent events. Tucker hadn't fully registered their presence before, but now, he figured that he might as well do so, since, well, maybe a miracle would happen, and they'd learn the useful thing known as the English language.

As he had said before, though, "not happening."

Desiree: totally not available to grant (and mess up, sure) any of his wishes, even obvious ones. Hotep-Ra: totally not enjoying his role as Tucker's slave; probably believes that the Egyptians' lack of ability to understand English is an asset; probably couldn't grant a wish if he wanted to, anyway. English: totally not able to be learnt in a few days. The Rosetta Stone: not in his possession. This situation: hard to escape. The past: lacking in the advanced technology that he was skilled at using.

Tucker sighed. "Hotep-Ra, please translate for me."

"Yes, pharaoh," replied the spirit, though Tucker guessed from the sinister glint in his eye, that his servant planned to use this duty as a manipulating tool. Still, he'd have to actually translate something exactly as it was said sometime. Not every conversation could be twisted into a manipulation, Tucker felt sure.

The spirit continued. "They are telling you of how much they revere you, pharaoh. The citizens also wonder about recent events."

Tucker smirked at the first sentence, though the last… boy, how the heck could he explain that? Egyptians believed in gods, spirits, and life-after-death, but that didn't mean they'd accept any explanation they heard. He sighed. Why couldn't he be listened to when he had something valid to say instead?

Hotep-Ra vanished in a swirl of Egyptian hieroglyphs, probably going off to arrange for his assassination, or something else of that sort, Tucker was sure, though really, the teen wondered why his servant even bothered. Removing him, the clueless, longing-to-be-listened-to-but with-nothing-valid-to-say-now-that-he-was foreigner, seemed a lot easier than that. For, right now, what he wanted most was to be back in modern Amity Park, in a time with Internet access, and more than one PDA, as well as his friends, Danny and Sam, and his relatives, his family.


	2. Sent to a Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny Phantom_.

**Title: **_In Interesting Times_

**Author:** _**unknown20troper**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **Male/male **smut**, **anal**, **non-con **or **dub-con (**_**Dan/Clockwork**_**)**, **AU, profanity**

**Pairing(s):** Dan Phantom/Clockwork, Dash/Tucker

**Summary:** _King Tuck_ AU. Tucker is stuck in Egypt's past by Hotep-Ra, and Dash is transported to the land of the Vikings in the same time, and mistaken for their royal heir. Tucker becomes Dash's slave when the Vikings, manipulated by Hotep-Ra, plunder Egypt and take him back to their heir.

**Notes: **Constructive criticism welcomed. Please tell me if get the canon details, characterization or anything else wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sent to a Time**

The hallway of Casper High teemed with people; teachers and students, mostly going wherever their schedules required them to, and sometimes doing stuff or going places that would appall the makers of such schedules. Dash belonged in the latter group, which didn't bother him at all. Rules and schedules: created by adults for people to follow, not that important to him; the opinions of the populars, his football team, his friends: quite important to him.

He called out an insulting but unimaginative play on Danny Fenton's surname.

Fenton groaned, his focus shifting off his conversation with Sam, and onto Dash. "Leave me alone. I have enough problems."

While Fenton replied, Dash indulged himself with a look at the male and a few others of the same gender nearby. No one saw that, though, and Dash didn't want them to; instead, they just saw a teen bullying another teen; not the lust in Dash's eyes when he looked at various other males, just the cruelty of his bullying. Not spotting Foley, one of the other males he secretly relished looking at, he wondered why that guy wasn't walking beside Fenton and Manson, like usual. Sick, perhaps? Injured? Lost? Attacked by a ghost? No longer living?

Dash replied to Fenton's statement with another jibe, seeing that the other populars and kicks-ass-at-sports guys were watching and their minds only were registering the cruel part of the equation, not the lust-that-dare-not-speak-its-name part.

Of course, if declaring his feelings… inclinations… toward the masculine gender would be as inconsequential as, say, talking about the weather, he'd strike off the "that-dare-not-speak-its-name" part. Unfortunately, some of his peers – particularly ones in the two groups listed above – used the word "gay" in derogatory ways, and most of his family subscribed to old style views of manliness, love, and religion, views unaccommodating to males with attraction to men.

Dash went behind Fenton and snatched off his backpack, dislodging most of the contents, including a green and black thing. It was the size of typical paper, though it shone too much to truly be paper. Instead, it seemed to be made out of a blend of film and plastic, yet neither of them. Power seemed to emanate from it, power that seemed both wild and controlled. And it glowed. Yeah. It glowed – a neon green glow, the color bright as ever, yet somehow dark. If Dash was the pondering type, if the notion of there being more in heaven and earth than rational philosophies suggest was enough to short-circuit his brain, this would have had the potential to drive him absolutely loony. As it was, he shouted, "Looks like Fenturd has got something cool for a change!"

The said teen rose to his feet, almost growling, his eyes flashing green and blue. "I need that!"

Manson held Fenton, gazing at him in half-hidden concern, then assumed a posture that clearly indicated anger. "Swiper, no swiping." She rolled her eyes. "And Dash, don't you dare dash off with that… uh, bizarre post-modern artwork that Tucker bought on the Internet and gave to Danny." She gazed back at Fenton, grinning rather sheepishly.

Fenton continued. "It's called, uh, Infiniti Map, because it shows how maps, uh, guide you through infinity."

Manson glared at Fenton and Dash simultaneously. Fenton gulped. "OK, that makes no sense, doesn't it?" He paused. "Its value in money is only one cent or so, which is why we could buy on the Internet, so you won't get much cash for it."

Dash lifted Fenton's backpack away from the map-art-whatever thing apparently named the Infiniti Map, and reached to pick it up. Fenton knocked his arm away from the Infiniti Map with his elbow, hitting Dash's chest with Dash's own arm, which rated about a four or five on the pain scale. Dash attempted to grab the Map again, this time being stopped by an emerald energy beam of some sort (hey, aren't lasers and phasers totally sci-fi? Does Fenton have a laser or phaser? Cool!). He cringed this time, since energy beams seemed to rate a seven to ten on the pain scale. (Ghosts exist though! Don't they do the energy beam stuff?)

Fenton attempted to push Dash away, which totally disregarded Dash's superior muscles but made a certain organ in his body happy at the contact. Dash dearly hoped that Fenton's concern for the Map outweighed his ability to sense things rising against him. He adjusted his position, so Fenton could neither see nor feel the unwelcome response of his body. He suspected himself to be blushing, so he began to pant, hoping Fenton would expect the rush of red to his cheeks to only be from exertion. Then, he pushed Fenton onto the floor and backed away, grabbing the map as he did so.

A green and black door appeared and opened in the air, and a force rushed him into and through that door, flying him through the air. He shook madly, breathing at an uncommonly quick speed, wanting this to finish, to be a nightmare, a nightmare based on an amusement park. However, it refused to obey any of his wishes, to give him any of his wants, instead dropping him in a wooden place decorated with furs, bones, tapestries of what seemed to be great victories and a hodgey-podgey of stuff that seemed to be from conquests. Someone, wearing a distinctively Viking outfit, approached him, saying something he couldn't understand.

"Fenturd and Manson pulled their explanation of the Infiniti Whatever out of their asses," Dash growled. "It's really a Take-You-To-Viking-Times ghost device, right?"

The expression of the Viking sharing the room with him, Dash thought, should really become a WTF plz icon somewhere.


	3. The Search for a Map

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny Phantom_.

**Title: **_In Interesting Times_

**Author:** _**unknown20troper**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **Male/male **smut**, **anal**, **non-con **or **dub-con (**Dan/Clockwork**)**, **AU, profanity**

**Pairing(s):** Dan Phantom/Clockwork, Dash/Tucker

**Summary:** _King Tuck_ AU. Tucker is stuck in Egypt's past by Hotep-Ra, and Dash is transported to the land of the Vikings in the same time, and mistaken for their royal heir. Tucker becomes Dash's slave when the Vikings, manipulated by Hotep-Ra, plunder Egypt and take him back to their heir.

**Notes: **Constructive criticism welcomed. Please tell me if get the canon details, characterization or anything else wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Search for a Map**

Danny gazed around, quite dazed by Dash's way-too-forceful push. He gradually stood up, his breath coming in and out unsteadily. "Where'd Dash go?"

Sam frowned, rolling her eyes. "That question is hard to answer, considering that he has the Infiniti Map." She paused. "All that really can be said is that he certainly isn't here."

Danny sighed. "But where would Dash want to go? What would he think upon getting such a thing? Where the heck would the Map think he needs to be?"

Sam spent a moment or two pondering the questions, though Dash's mind wasn't something she was inclined to examine, and her answer for the third question was along the lines of 'detention' or 'in a deep hole', two options that seemed too mundane, not mystical enough for any self-respecting magical object. "Well, he doesn't have much imagination, judging from what he calls you, anyway, so he's probably told the Map to take him to the football field or his house, if he has any clue as to how to operate it." He paused. "His brawn vastly outweighs his brain, so I doubt he does."

Danny blanched, the full horror of the situation dawning upon him. "That means…"

"He could be anywhere, in any time…" Sam continued. "And I bet he'll mess up everything, going through time and space randomly like that."

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted their conversation. Danny spun around, hoping whoever-it-was managed to miss all the parts of the conversation that implicated anything about his alter ego, Danny Phantom, even if that would require a bizarre strike of luck, or the approaching person to lack hearing, which would be a bizarre strike of luck itself.

"Fake-out?" Danny inquired.

Sam replied, "I don't think that'll work out well, considering that we're being approached by a teacher." She grinned. "But, we could…"

Danny sighed, frowning. "Let's just get to class than! That's what the teacher wants, isn't it?"

"Yep, probably," Sam responded, rolling her eyes. "It's in their job description."

The classes seemed unbearably long, which might sound typical, but these classes seemed longer than even the seemingly longest unbearable classes, simply because their friend, and the means they had to rescue him both had vanished, one to a definite place, the other to who-knows-the-fuck-where.

When the seemingly-way-too-long school day finished, both of them left the building at the fastest speed possible for two teens – a statement which might or might not be an exaggeration. Of course, semantics never crossed either of their minds for a few extremely understandable reasons.

Danny frowned, his eyes focusing on some indeterminate random point in the distance. "So where should we go?"

"Dash's house, I guess," Sam replied, pondering. "If he was at the football field, surely he'd have been at school."

"What makes you think he wouldn't play hooky?"

"Oh, right. There's that," she replied, groaning. "But his house is a start, I reckon."

A bright white circle sprung up on Danny's waist, then split into two circles, each covering half of his body. He called out his catchphrase, grinning triumphantly once the transformation finished.

"Invisibility, my dear Fenton," Sam suggested.

Danny complied, the rings encircling his body yet again, this time causing disappearance instead of transformation. "Done."

A swooping sound filled the air as he flew to Dash's house. When he arrived there, he perched on the roof, near a window that showed a very pink bedroom, full of teddies, chick flick DVDs and boy band stuff, including posters showing said boy bands in poses that Danny knew got most girls excited. Sharply contrasting those feminine objects, were sports posters, numerous footballs, and exercise equipment. At first, Danny wondered if Dash shared his room with a sister, before he recalled that the burly football player actually liked that stuff.

He phased through Dash's window, and then flew over to Dash's dresser. During his search, he flung out many items of clothing, which landed on the bed, or the floor, but mostly the floor. No Map. No Dash either, which was sorta good, considering that he was basically messing up his stuff in an attempt to find a mystical Map. Sorta not, since that meant that the Map probably didn't take him here.

Danny continued searching, feeling the temptation to growl in frustration every time he got no results. Heroes always won, he felt sure, but no victory came, at least not at this. He threw one of Dash's socks at the window, his anger needing to be released somehow.

"Dash? What's wrong?" called a woman's voice from downstairs.

Danny froze.

"Oh. I guess you're just working out, and I really shouldn't bother you."

The ghost boy resumed his search, hoping Dash's mom – or the woman that he believed to be Dash's mom – would not interrupt again.

"Dashiel Baxter! Now that I think about it, he didn't come home from school today."

Danny gasped; abandoning his attempt to find the Map now he knew this place was on the List of Places the Infiniti Map Did Not Take Dash.

He turned intangible again, and went through Dash's window into the open sky. He groaned. "Now what do I do?" He sought out an answer to the question, pondering the issue as he watched the people below live their lives and drive their cars, which of course, aren't, weren't and will never be mutually exclusive.

The answer arrived, occupied by only a slight burst of the 'eureka' feeling, since it was so fucking obvious: The Ghost Zone!


	4. Foreign Lands, Foreign Times

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny Phantom_.

**Title: **_In Interesting Times_

**Author:** _**unknown20troper**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **Male/male **smut**, **anal**, **non-con **or **dub-con (**Dan/Clockwork**)**, **AU, profanity**

**Pairing(s):** Dan Phantom/Clockwork, Dash/Tucker

**Summary:** _King Tuck_ AU. Tucker is stuck in Egypt's past by Hotep-Ra, and Dash is transported to the land of the Vikings in the same time, and mistaken for their royal heir. Tucker becomes Dash's slave when the Vikings, manipulated by Hotep-Ra, plunder Egypt and take him back to their heir.

**Notes: **Constructive criticism welcomed. Please tell me if get the canon details, characterization or anything else wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Foreign Lands, Foreign Times**

Viking times, Dash realized, had its merits. Football was centuries away, but who needed it when conquering faraway lands was a viable alternative? His popular friends and those they stood above lived in the far future, but considering that he was mistaken for the son of a _jarl_, as the Vikings called their chiefs, and/or nobles, his status had only increased.

The language sounded like gibberish sometimes, but considering that there was a course-thingy that worked on the principle: 'if one is surrounded by a certain language, without any others that they understand, they end up learning the language 'cause, well, in order to succeed they have to know what the heck everyone's saying' he figured that after a while, their language would change from nonsense to sense.

Besides, in this place, with people that lacked knowledge of twenty-first century English, he could, say, flirt with the muscled Viking guys with said language, and have them only give him a WTF. Hot Viking males also seemed to number in the hundreds, which pleased Dash greatly.

Even the season made it easy to adapt. The Viking lands – Dash had no clue as to where he actually was, only that it was a Viking-inhabited place – in summer possessed the temperature of the USA, in spring or the cooler days of summer. Summer meant swimming, wrestling, ball games, and no or not much snow or cold. Fun, basically, though the Vikings meant it only as entertaining training.

Dash happened to be engaged in one of those activities right now: fighting while swimming. Or rather: fighting while swimming while acquiring an erection from the closeness to another male and hoping no one will notice. His current opponent knocked him to the side, leaving him almost having to spit out water as he splashed into the said liquid. Dash swam back, using a modern swimming stroke he doubted Vikings knew of, choosing a position where he had the advantage, and a good view and feel of the other male. He toppled the other over with a swing of his legs and his fists, causing a splash only slightly huger than the one he made when the other hit him. Dash smiled, enjoying the cheers of the Vikings, and the sensations caused by merely touching and eyeing another male.

Viking times: actually quite wonderful, if the differences didn't matter that much, if one considered some of them to even be improvements.

* * *

In a place that definitely wasn't the States, in a time far from the twenty-first century and all its technological awesomeness, knowing his servant wanted to send him to the afterlife and _**not**_ come with him, preferring to rule this place and possibly the world, Tucker's happiness was at… one or less, he figured. To continue this Pokemon/Webkinz/whatever metaphor or analogy, if he was an Eevee, he'd have a snowball's chance in hell of evolving into either Espeon or Umbreon, and if he was a Webkinz, well, one would have to do the happiness activities over and over, over and over if they wanted it to even reach half the normal amount. In human terms, he was in a very bad mood.

He observed the building of a pyramid that may or may not be famous in the future, wondering what king had ordered it and why they still were working on it. Hotep-Ra stood at his side, ready to obey or twist his orders, or perhaps just throw him into the Nile and be done with this Prince-and-the-Pauper-without-the-Prince business.

Another, probably more loyal, servant or slave of his approached him, carrying food and apparently asking if he wanted it, though for all he knew, the servant or slave could be asking about the weather, or something else of that sort. He glanced at Hotep-Ra, hoping starvation-because-of-purposeful-mistranslation wasn't in his nefarious plans.

"Yeah… yes, I'd like some," Tucker said, pronouncing his words clearly.

Hotep-Ra translated his words, correctly, Tucker supposed, since he got what he asked for. He sighed in relief before picking off a few grapes and dropping them into his mouth.

"Hotep-Ra, you know, you could just send me back and take control that way, right?" Tucker asked, rolling his eyes and groaning. "That'd be awesome." He breathed in. "Nope, I won't go back and stop you."

"Yes, pharaoh, that is possible," Hotep-Ra responded. "However, even if you do not attempt to prevent me from taking control, your ghostly friend probably will feel an obligation to."

"Yeah, yeah, he's a ghostly superhero, obliged to save the world wherever he goes," Tucker sighed. "And your reign over Egypt and maybe the entire world if you're that ambitious probably will affect the world in numerous ways, turning it into an Egyptian land dedicated to worshipping you, which Danny won't like, so he'll save the world." He paused, sighing again. "I get it, I get it."

After consuming a few more of the grapes and taking a few gulps of the drink, Tucker sighed, none of that improving his mood. Even – no, no, especially - when playing the role of a pharaoh, as a piece in an evil plot, no one really seemed to care what he thought. He – obviously – wished someone would.


	5. Far Frozen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny Phantom_.

**Title: **_In Interesting Times_

**Author:** _**unknown20troper**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **Male/male **smut**, **anal**, **non-con **or **dub-con (**Dan/Clockwork**)**, **AU, profanity**

**Pairing(s):** Dan Phantom/Clockwork, Dash/Tucker

**Summary:** _King Tuck_ AU. Tucker is stuck in Egypt's past by Hotep-Ra, and Dash is transported to the land of the Vikings in the same time, and mistaken for their royal heir. Tucker becomes Dash's slave when the Vikings, manipulated by Hotep-Ra, plunder Egypt and take him back to their heir.

**Notes: **Constructive criticism welcomed. Please tell me if get the canon details, characterization or anything else wrong. Also, I just realized that I kinda got part of the chronology wrong, since _Infinite Realms_ comes after _King Tuck_, meaning that Danny probably shouldn't have even heard of the map yet.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Far Frozen**

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone, past many floating mini-world islands which he took no time out of his day to admire and never felt inclined to, anyway. He held onto Sam, having been desperate enough not to bother with vehicles or anything else for his fully human… friend, he supposed, not wanting to get into the details of his feelings or hers, right now.

He dodged other ghosts whenever they approached him, and hoped his major enemies would take no notice of this. After all, without one of his trio _and_ the fairly useful yet sometimes seemingly random Infiniti Map, he was at a disadvantage, weakened by the losses.

He breathed a sigh of relief once he reached the mini-world island known as the Realm of the Far Frozen, despite the obviously low temperature, which caused him and Sam to shiver.

A native of the area approached him, white fur shaking as he moved. Danny failed to recognize this particular Far Frozen, but he knew it wasn't Frostbite, simply because he lacked the air of calm wisdom possessed by the first Far Frozen Danny met.

"The Great One has returned!" the Far Frozen called out to anyone in earshot, and some that weren't. "Come everyone, the Savior of the Ghost Zone has returned!"

What seemed to be all the inhabitants of the Far Frozen flocked towards Danny and Sam, causing Danny to blush, and Sam to give them a leave-us-alone-we-have-something-important-to-do-and-don't-need-a-crowd-around-us look. A few stepped back, but the majority stayed where they were.

"Guys, we need to talk to Frostbite," Danny said, almost stammering. "You can fanboy, fangirl, paparazzi me later."

The crowd retreated, and several of them began announcing Danny's request. Eventually, the familiar Far Frozen native walked through the crowd, at a pace not at all fast enough for Danny and Sam.

"Great One, your humble servant should do what for you?"

Danny winced. "Uh, Frostbite, the Infiniti Map is lost. And one of my friends needs rescuing, but without the Infiniti Map…"

"The Map? Lost?" The Far Frozen native gasped.

"Yeah. Dash – who likes to spend his time kicking my ass, and playing football – nabbed it, and well, it took him who knows where, which I hoped was, well, here." He paused, frowning. "And Tucker was stranded in Egypt by Hotep-Ra."

"The Infiniti Map is not here, and the only humans I have seen here today are you and the girl. When you find what you seek, remember not to let it out of your grasp the next time you have need of it. In the wrong hands, power is deadly."

Sam groaned. "So, off to Clockwork we go!" She paused, rolling her eyes. "Dude, we know about the disastrous effects of power in the wrong hands. After all that's happened, how couldn't we?"

* * *

The young yet burly Viking crouched in the bow of the ship, behind the spoils of a previous raid. He wished that the longship wasn't so open, that it could have another level or something else of that sort. His blond locks scraped against a wooden bar as he adjusted his position.

He watched the treasure get taken out of the ship by those that acquired it, and the female relatives of those said people. He readjusted himself again, curling into a ball. He refused to let them prevent him, Torsten, son of the jarl known as Magnar, from exploring, raiding or doing anything else.

Eventually, after lots of moving around, internal prayers to the entire pantheon and attempts to seem invisible, all the treasures were out of the ship and all the men were back in it.

Torsten grinned when the ship launched into the water, and the men began to row. The ship cut in the water, going at a speed that didn't qualify as fast but wasn't exactly monotonous either. The waves swept against the shore and the ship, adding slight bumps to the ride. The wind blew, though his position blocked him from most of it. The men discussed various subjects over the sounds of the wind and waves. The exciting part hadn't come yet, but this was decent.

Hours passed and the shore receded from sight until it seemed only to be a dream. Torsten almost sighed in relief when that happened, since it meant the excitement he sought was getting closer, though not much closer. The men just gazed almost longingly at the stern, then gave a fierce look to the sea ahead.

Just then, lightning struck out of an approaching dark cloud, despite the sky previously being a clear blue. "Thor?" gasped the men, sounding both worshipful and confounded.

Torsten made an effort to stay silent, and be neither worshipful nor challenging.

A map appeared in the air, with a path marked on it, saying, 'the ones that reach here will earn a honored place in Valhalla.' The map dropped into the hands of Torsten's father, Magnar, the leader of the men. Torsten watched his father examine the map, wondering if he'd take up Thor's challenge. Of course, his father did. "Exploration and conquest are our lifeblood. Valhalla is worth having, especially if one's place in it is honored. We will reach the land Thor challenges us to conquer!"

The men whooped in agreement, and Torsten felt tempted to.


	6. Arguing Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny Phantom_.

**Title: **_In Interesting Times_

**Author:** _**unknown20troper**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **Male/male **smut**, **anal**, **non-con **or **dub-con (**Dan/Clockwork**)**, **AU, profanity**

**Pairing(s):** Dan Phantom/Clockwork, Dash/Tucker

**Summary:** _King Tuck_ AU. Tucker is stuck in Egypt's past by Hotep-Ra, and Dash is transported to the land of the Vikings in the same time, and mistaken for their royal heir. Tucker becomes Dash's slave when the Vikings, manipulated by Hotep-Ra, plunder Egypt and take him back to their heir.

**Notes: **Constructive criticism welcomed. Please tell me if get the canon details, characterization or anything else wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Arguing Time**

The duo flew through the Ghost Zone at the fastest possible speed (or what they thought the "fastest possible speed" was), not even considering the oddness and inherent ridiculousness of caring about when they reached the Time Keeper's place. Reaching it was all that mattered, and musings of that or any sort only would have been distracting.

Reaching Clockwork's tower was much harder than going to the Far Frozen had been. Ghosts now seemed to crowd around them, to trail them, to chase them through the emerald plasma of the Ghost Zone. Danny sighed, knowing that less ghosts bothered to stalk him and Sam when they went to the Far Frozen. He hoped curiosity was the ghosts' only motivation. If not…

He sighed in relief when he spotted the clock tower, Clockwork's lair; hope rising in his chest. Sam commented, "Seems we've reached the time guy." Danny smiled at the statement and the sardonically casual way that she said it.

Danny swished his tail, pushed his muscles to the limit and focused his determination, directing all his energy to the goal of reaching that magical place. He succeeded, slipping through a half-open window.

"Clockwork!" he called. "Clockwork! Tucker's stuck in ancient Egypt and because of Dash, I can't use the Infiniti Map to rescue him, so I, uh, need your help."

Clockwork looked up from the view given by his time portal, responding, "In rescuing your friend, not finding the map, correct? I could do either, but the former does seem to fit best with your conception of my abilities."

"You're right," Danny responded. "I want you to take Sam and I to ancient Egypt, to Tucker."

"Possible, though you should try not to do anything that could severely change the present."

"Okay, we'll try," he promised. "We don't know everything, but we'll try."

The Observants, one-eyed ectoplasm beings dressed in regal suits and cloaks, appeared behind Danny and Sam, displaying an excellent sense of timing. "You must not."

"Is that so?" Clockwork inquired, showing none of the rage that Danny and Sam would have. "Their reasons are benevolent. They have promised not to alter events any more than they have to."

"The ghost boy and his friends are a constant source of change," declared one of the Observants. "It is difficult for us to adjust to new time streams."

"I know," Clockwork responded. "However, you will do so when it is necessary. It is necessary now."

"This time stream is stable."

"There are better time streams."

"And worse ones. Do you know which will happen?"

"Any of them could. It just depends on what they do and what we do. Your interruption aborted several options and birthed many more to replace them."

"We did not order this," the Observants responded. "You are supposed to operate under our orders, not those of anyone who comes your way."

"I know that; I know everything," Clockwork stated. "You do not."

"Maybe you should just get us the Map?" Danny suggested.

"Ghost child, that is not an option either," the Observants replied. "The Infiniti Map and the human in possession of it are in the land of the Vikings. Your presence there, or Clockwork's…"

"Yes, as the Observants has guessed, the Infiniti Map is a crucial part of this time stream. Without it, Hotep-Ra's defeat and/or Tucker and Dash's rescue is less likely."

Danny sighed, frustrated. "Now, you're agreeing with them!"

"They have a valid point," Clockwork declared, his voice entirely neutral. "To retrieve the Map, you have to do all of that. If you do not, the future will be disrupted, causing it to change in a negative fashion."

"Specifics?"

"Many futures are possible, so specifying would be difficult."

"Difficult? You know everything."

"Yes, though explaining is it's quite a different matter," Clockwork responded, calmly. "I know why the death of a butterfly could produce a different future, for example, but not even the mortal that thought the idea up truly is capable of understanding it." He paused. "Since he did not think it up. That was one of my examples for ages, and he merely transformed it into a story and a commonly thought about concept."

"We aren't dealing with butterfly death here," Sam retorted. "I figure this will be easier to explain than that."

"A large percentage of those futures involve Hotep-Ra as the pharaoh of the Earth and Ghost Zone. In all of them, a love was prevented before it could happen."

"I understand the first part," Danny replied, musing. "But the second… what, is Tucker gonna fall madly in love with some Egyptian girl?"

Something unnamable flickered in Clockwork's eyes. "No."

"Is an Egyptian girl gonna fall for him?"

Again, the flicker. "No."

"Will two random people fall for each other because of this?"

Once again, the Time Keeper's eyes sparked. "Yes."

"Then why does it matter so much?"

"Their love, and the love of others are necessary for defeating Hotep-Ra."

"Okay, some random people's love will defeat Hotep-Ra?" Sam inquired. "How? We don't live in a storybook universe. Or Care Bears."

"That is not what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"You will have to find out yourself."

Danny's temper reached its limit, his frustration burned inside him. Letting them out seemed necessary, since it felt as though they were destroying him from the inside. He grabbed the closest object and threw it, only realizing what it was once it was too late.

It cracked when it hit the floor, all the wear and tear inflicted on it making that possible. Smoke streamed out, and an intimidating, very familiar figure emerged.


	7. The Stealing of the Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny Phantom_.

**Title: **_In Interesting Times_

**Author:** _**unknown20troper**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **Male/male **smut**, **anal**, **non-con **or **dub-con (**Dan/Clockwork**)**, **AU, profanity**

**Pairing(s):** Dan Phantom/Clockwork, Dash/Tucker

**Summary:** _King Tuck_ AU. Tucker is stuck in Egypt's past by Hotep-Ra, and Dash is transported to the land of the Vikings in the same time, and mistaken for their royal heir. Tucker becomes Dash's slave when the Vikings, manipulated by Hotep-Ra, plunder Egypt and take him back to their heir.

**Notes: **Constructive criticism welcomed. Please tell me if get the canon details, characterization or anything else wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Stealing of the Time **

"Uh, oops," Danny managed to stammer out. "What the heck was I thinking?"

"Nothing, obviously," one of the Observants said darkly. "You failed to recognize your own Thermos." Though this situation obviously wasn't a good one for the Observants or anyone, they seemed unruffled, almost unaffected by it all.

The ghost released from the said object entered the conversation. "And forgot to remember that I was contained in it, too." He approached Danny, lowering from his looming posture to one that put him face to face with his younger self. "Thanks, Daniel Fenton, or shall I say, me."

"You're not welcome," Danny shot back as he got out a Fenton Thermos.

Dan snorted and rolled his eyes at the younger version of himself. "You know, if I cared about that, do you think I'd have spent ten years bringing death and destruction?" He aimed a ecto-blast at one of the Observants, showing that even being trapped in a thermos for a while outside the space-time continuum had not blunted his abilities or reduced his destructive desires.

The Observant remained upright, only barely showing the effects of Dan Phantom's attack. "I demand you to stop. If you do not, you will end up on trial in the Council of Observants."

Dan stiffened, but refused to display his slight fear in any other ways. His gaze trailed over to the Time Medallions, hanging on one of the walls, and he launched himself the direction of his gaze. The flight was quick, and taking all the Medallions and wearing them was even quicker. "Stop? No, it is you who will stop."

Danny lost contact with the stone floor of the tower and floated into a position that left him face-to-face with the anathema he became. "Stop? Not now. If you think I'd stop, you must not know much about yourself."

Battle commenced, and everyone else in the tower dodged the shots or used ghost powers, like intangibility, to prevent the constant shooting from impairing them or affecting them, at all. Unfortunately, no one bothered to shield the tower from the fantasy violence, and the green ectoplasm blew several holes in it.

And after all that violence, Dark Dan's brain kicked in. He eyed the staff Clockwork held and lunged straight for it, knocking the Time Keeper out of the air. That movement drove Clockwork onto the stone floor, and put Dan over him, capturing the Master of Time with his body.

The staff, lying diagonally on Clockwork, was bluntly painful on Dan's chest, reminding Dan of why he got into this rather kinky position. He grabbed it, before his thoughts were entirely consumed by the porn his mind was making out of the situation.

Clockwork said, casually as possible, "You seem… interested. Maybe, you want to take something other than my staff from me."

Dan swooped back into the air, not replying to the previous holder of the staff, high on power and dismissing everyone inside and outside of the tower as unworthy of much attention. The Master of Time was to be mastered later, once his enemies were somewhere or somewhen else, unable to interfere, his Vlad side said and his Danny side obeyed, annoyed by the delicacy and patience of scheming. If his Vlad-side were to have his way, then his Danny-side would get those motherfuckers somewhere else, pronto! (And his Vlad-side remarked on the coarseness of the language as it sent murmurs of assent through Dan.)

Admittedly, it wasn't that clear cut, and not a case of split personalities, either, precisely. He was just half-Danny and half-Vlad, and sometimes the halves got into blatant disagreement, making them and their differences distinct enough to not be truly captured under the label of 'Dan.' At least, not without confusing, at least, one person – be they human, ghost or something else.

His younger self returned to the air. "You are not taking anything else from Clockwork," declared the young halfa. "I won't let you!"

The staff in Dan's hands and the Time Medallions hanging on his neck made Danny's heroism attempt into something utterly useless. Dan just declared: "Time out!"

Paralyzed in the same place, nothing moved, nothing at all. His actions became the only actions, since with no one else doing anything, he was the only one able to affect the universe. The dark ghost was the only movement in a world of stillness, and the only sounds in a world of silence. Anything could be done, if he was the one doing it and no one else was required. This was a power high, writ large and made real, still and silently real, but real, nonetheless. And yes, he loved it.

He adjusted the time portal, his Vlad-side having suggested the usefulness of fine-tuning it and his Danny-side reluctantly assenting to the logic of it. Once he finished that task, he moved onto the next one: flinging his younger self and his younger self's girlfriend-but-not-or-maybe-just-girlfriend into the portal.

Flinging. People like him, people that destroyed the world in their anger and no longer even tried to be considered good by any sane people, did not need to resort to civilized methods or slow ones. Flinging was an option for them, and by now, Dan had developed a love of violence that made it into a fun activity.

He chose to do Sam first, a small part of him considering throwing his younger self, Danny Fenton, into the portal to be a kind of blasphemy against himself, the only god that existed in his world. As he lifted her up, his hands fondled her breasts. For, yes, as much as Dan wanted to master Clockwork, he also was inclined toward the fairer sex. Danny had loved Sam, and Vlad had longed for Maddie. He was both of the halfas, with every part of their sexualities, love and lust for both sexes in him.

With her in his arms and him having groped the hell out of her breasts, Dan went back to thinking about what his original purpose was and accomplishing it. He flung her out of his arms, leaving her almost flying through the air until she passed into and through the portal.

One down, one to go.

As soon as he finished the throwing and heavy lifting, he could use his muscles for something even better, having all the time in the world for it and another master of time (admittedly, one that couldn't master it now that he did, fortunately) to do it to.

Fantasies of the Time Keeper under him, dominated by him, no longer mastering or keeping time because Dan mastered him and kept him under his own control drifted into his mind. And occupied it, powerful and unyielding; dark and cold, yet oh-so-very hot. Hot, sensuous, bringing his boner back and turning throwing Danny into the portal from something slightly comparable to self-blasphemy into something to do now. Now. Right now. Or, at least, as soon as possible.

He snatched Danny from his frozen place in the air, swinging him around to be closer to the portal. That accomplished, he dedicated all his weight and power to giving him a hard fling into it. Danny's whoosh into the portal was a stiff mockery of how he ordinarily moved through the air. The smoothness of ghostly flight was not evident; the stiff freeze of time-stopping had replaced it. Dan almost felt melancholy at the sight of his younger self's indignity. Almost. He was evil and horny, after all.

And then, he called out the words that sent time rushing back and made it so Clockwork would move while he fucked the hell out of him.


End file.
